


Wouldn’t It Be Nice…..If I Was Tall?

by Whynotship_1a



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotship_1a/pseuds/Whynotship_1a
Summary: This is a text my friend send me that inspired this fic"clears throat ok remember in one the eps where Brainy shrunk the earth at put it in a bottle? Ok so something goes wrong and SG is shrunk instead but no one knows and Brainy had to take the bottle the future so he can't help yet. So sg is just trying to get to lena. Don't worry, kara still looks like her kryptonian self just 3 in tall 😂😂😂😂 she flies to lenas penthouse but they haven't made up yet. But shes obviously going to help and SG endgame. The longer kara stays small she slowly loses her powers and may die. Throw in lena buying toy clothes for kara and kara in Lena's place driving a toy car Lmaoooo. Theres your plot 😬"or basically Kara is hit by a laser that makes her three inches tall and she needs Lena's help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice…..If I Was Tall?

**Author's Note:**

> My friends ask me to write her this fic as a birthday present so here it is happy Birthday Chris.

Something went wrong ( like always), the DEO got an anonymous tip that Lex was planning an attack on the children’s hospital, something about a nuclear bomb. They had been able to track his location, like always Supergirl was the first one to get there. She had walked into the warehouse, but everything seemed fine, maybe too fine. There was no one and nothing there, she was starting to get worried that maybe this was a set up. Kara was hoping Alex would show up before something serious happened.

It had been five months since they last heard anything about Lex. Five months since Lena had been acting weird around them, Kara knew that her girlfriend never really talked about her brother much, especially since he had been back in her life, but ever since he disappeared Lena had been distant. Sure the two women still spend most of their time together but something still felt off. Kara knew that telling Lena she was Supergirl would change things, that maybe after there were no more secrets their relationship could go back to what it was before Lex, but of course Lex had other plans. _Stupid lex why did he have to tell Lena my secret_ Kara thought.

Kara was lost in her own mind, she was too distracted to notice a purple light coming from one of the walls, but before she could get somewhere safe, the ray had hit her straight in the chest, and everything went black after.

A few minutes later a big explosion was heard. Alex and the DEO team had finally arrived to the site, ten agents started searching the perimeter.

“Team A take the right side of the building, team B go left and team C your with me , now GO GO PEOPLE, FIND ME THIS MAN” Alex said in an affirmative and strong voice.

The teams started searching but after an hour of not finding anything Alex started to lose patience.

“Where the hell is Supergirl?” Alex asked one of the agents.

“ I don’t know director, she was supposed to be here before us. “The agent said a little afraid that his boss would start screaming at him.

Alex started to worry, her sister was missing in an abandoned Luthor warehoused, for all she knew Kara could be tied to table full of kryptonite. Alex was trying to keep calm but her intuition kept telling her something was wrong, her mind driving her crazy, that and a stupid fly that kept buzzing around her. It was almost like the stupid fly was trying to talk to her.

“ Dude can you staaa” Alex finally saw the size of the insect and it was huge, that was no fly, it was three inches tall and it looked like it had blond hair, and legs, and a mini super suit. “ OH MY GOD KARA IS THAT YOU?”

“Finally I’ve been trying to get your attention for like an hour,” Kara said in a very high tone of voice. “Now pull up your hand I’m tired of flying.”

Alex pulled up her hand and saw Kara landing straight in the middle of her palm, it was strange seeing how small her sister was, if it wasn’t so worrying it would be funny. Alex moved to the back of the warehouse where agents couldn’t spy on them.

“ Kara what the hell happened to you?”

“ I don’t know one minute I was standing here looking for something suspicious and the next I was on the floor wondering why everything was so big all of the sudden.”

Alex was giggling like crazy, her sister looked and sounded so funny, it was almost cute. “ can’t you remember anything else?”

“ I remember a purple light but I didn’t see where it came from” Kara said.

“Okay let’s take you to the DEO, I need to make sure everything is alright with you.” Alex placed her sister in her left leg pocket, and started heading straight to the DEO.

* * *

Alex and Kara had spent all morning trying to find out what was wrong with Kara, well mostly Alex. Supergirl had spent all of her morning walking on the table where her sister was working. Turns out being three inches tall wasn’t much fun.

“ Okay good news and bad news” Alex said as she sat down on one of the stools to try and look her sister in the eye.

“ Good news is that I know what you were hit with, it’s called paulo estrem, it’s a type of poison that some alien species have in their blood cells, when combined with the right chemicals and enough electricity it creates a nuclear reaction which shrinks particles, in this case since you were hit with the ray, the particles in your body shrinked and turned you into well a mouse basically.”

Kara looked concerned, the crinkle in the middle of her eyebrows was starting to appear and her lips where scrunched together. “ Okay so this chemical reaction turned me into Stuart little, so how do we turn me back to my normal height?”

Alex stayed silent for a while, she didn’t know how to break the news to her sister. “ That’s the bad news, I don’t really know how. I need to figure out a way to make a chemical reaction that fights the paulo estrem, and then build a machine with enough electricity to shot you with.” Alex said.

“ I could ask Lena for some help, maybe she’ll know the right chemicals or something”

Alex made a concern face, she really couldn’t believe that her sister wanted to voluntarily tell Lena that she was hurt. “ Yeah I think that’s a good idea, do you want me to take you there or do you want to fly there?”

“ I think I’ll just fly there, I mean I’m still Super—aaaa” Kara said as she hold her face in her hands, something was definitely wrong.

“Kar what’s wrong, it is your heat vision?”

“ I don’t know, it just felt like my head was on fire, let me try using it” Kara concentrated but as she tried to use her heat vision her eyes felt like they were on fire but nothing actually came out of them. “ I don’t think my heat vision is working.”

“ You better go get Lena fast, the quicker we find a solution the quicker we can go back to normal” As Alex finished her sentence, Kara flew out of the DEO and headed to her and Lena’s penthouse.

* * *

_Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

_I’m Supergirl, I didn’t want to lose you……it’s not because I didn’t trust you._

For five months this were Lena’s only thoughts, For five months this words hunt Lena like an old ghost. She loves her girlfriend, and she was trying to forgive her for lying but Lena was still having a hard time trusting Kara again. This past few months have been the hardest, she missed the blonde reporter more than she thought she would, sure they have spent some time together but it felt different, she felt a distance between them mostly from her side, every time Kara would try to move past the _incident_ Lena would pull back. It’s not like the CEO didn’t want to trust her girlfriend again, it’s just that she didn’t know how to.

Lena was out on her balcony appreciating the beautiful view from the sky, it was noon in National City, the sky was as blue as the ocean and the clouds were whiter than snow, but her peaceful morning was disturbed by a stupid bug who just wouldn’t leave her alone.

“You picked the wrong time to piss me off you stupid bug.” Lena said angrily as she started waving her hands in the air to scare the bug but it wasn’t working.

“ Lena……….Lena……Lena.” A very high voice rang right next to Lena’s ear.

“ Okay now I’m definitely going crazy” Lena started entering her apartment, hoping that she could lock the bug outside but nothing was working, luckily her genius brain thought of something that might work.

“ Streaky come here boy”

A black cat came running out of the master bedroom straight to where Lena was. T

“ Okay bud get the bug and you’ll get extra treats tonight.”

The black cat ran straight to the balcony where he immediately spotted what he could only assume was a mouse.

“NO STREKY NO” Kara yelled as she tried to fly away from the cat, but she wasn’t quick enough. Before she notice she was in Streaky’s closed mouth, covered in cat saliva. The cat returned inside with his owner, ready to receive his promised treats.

“Good boy” Lena said as she saw Streaky jump to the kitchen island. The green eye beauty started moving through the kitchen to look for cat treats when she heard the cat making wired noises and he looked like he was about to throw up.

“Streaky please don’t throw up there, I just cleaned the kitchen” Lena said with a pleading voice.

The black cat looked like he was fighting to keep his mouth closed but something kept trying to open it, before Lena could move Streaky outside something opened his mouth and came out of it.

“What the” Lena looked at what had come out of her cat’s mouth and it looked like a mouse but with blond hair and a cape, it was funny it almost looked like…

“ Oh my god Kara?”

“Lena yes finally I’ve been trying to get your attention” The blonde said as she flew near her girlfriend’s face.

“What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story but before I tell you and you yell at me could you maybe let me stand on your hand?” Kara said with a childish smile

“oookay” Lena opened her had and she placed it in front of her body, she never thought she would see the day where her superhero girlfriend was able to fit on her hand.

“Okay I’ll tell you what happened just please don’t get mad”

“ I’ll try n---eww why are you wet?” Lena said with disgust in her voice.

“ oh I don’t know maybe because YOU COMMANED OUR CAT TO EAT ME”

“Excuse me for not knowing my girlfriend was the size of a flying mouse”

“Fair point, so long story short, your brother hit me with a wired alien laser that makes thing small, and in this case one of those things was me, oh also Alex doesn’t know how to fix me and we need your help” Kara said this like it was the most common thing in the world.

Lena wanted her girlfriend back to normal, but her anger kept clouding her judgment, she kept thinking how if this had happened a few months ago everyone would be lying to her and she wouldn’t know Kara was in danger, she really wanted to help but she just wasn’t sure her anger and hurt would let her.

“ Look Lee I know this last couple of months have been tough for our relationship, I also know that you haven’t fully forgiven me yet and that’s okay, but I really want to work this out, I don’t want there to be this…this space between us, I love you and I want us to go back to how we were before well maybe not like before there would be more honestly, but just pleas help us, help me get back to normal so we can work on us” Kara said very seriously ( but with that squeaky it was hard to take her seriously)

Lena was quiet for what seemed like forever, but after a few moments she finally said something. “Of course I’ll help you, it’s true I’m still angry that you all lied but I am working on forgiving you, and I love you I want you to go back to your normal self, plus it would be weird if I dated a mouse”

“ Hey at least I’m a cute mouse right?” Kara said with a smudged face

“ Eh debatable” Lena laughed

“ Okay so let’s go” As Kara tried to fly away from Lena’s hand she felt like her body was too heavy.

“KARA” Lena yelled as she cached her tiny girlfriend in her hand again.

Kara stood up in Lena’s hand but her head was all foggy, her body was too heavy for her to carry, it felt like her mind was telling her to do something but her body did the opposite.

“Kara what happened?”

“ I don’t know one moment I was trying to fly and the next thing I know I was falling, here let me try again…..but be ready to catch me just in case.” Kara said with concerned in her voice.

Kara kept jumping and jumping but she just couldn’t fly.

“ I think my powers are falling, first my heat vision now this”

“ Wait what happened to you heat vision?” At this point Lena was very worried something really wrong was happening to Kara, so far her girlfriend’s condition was funny, she was three inches tall and her voice was so squeaky she sounded like she had inhaled 10 helium balloons, but after hearing how the super was losing her powers, this wasn’t to fun anymore.

“ I tried using it but it just didn’t come out, and now my body feels to heavy” Kara said.

“I want to do some research here first, I know the DEO is a high government facility but the technology there is kind of old, I’ll text Alex and ask her to send me what she has so far” Lena said as she started moving towards the lab she had in the penthouse.

“Ehm baby is there any way I could change out of the supersuit, it’s cover in cat saliva and I feel all sticky” Kara said as she looked down at the dirty suit.

“There’s nothing I co…..WAIT” Lena placed Kara in the counter and ran to the bedroom, leaving Kara confused.

Kara was waiting for her girlfriend to come back, she was amazed by how big things around her were, all the furniture, her cat, the food, she even wonder if Lena would let her get potstickers so she could it a giant one, that sounded like a dream to Kara.

“ Okay I’m back here change into this” Lena said as she handed Kara a black blazer, a black tie, a white shirt and a pair of brown boots.

Kara started changing as fast as she could without her superspeed, once she was done changing she looked at herself and started questioning where the hell Lena had gotten this suit in this size from.

“ Hey babe not that I don’t appreciate getting out of the saliva suit but where in the world did you get this from?”

Lena looked like she didn’t want to answer, she was a little annoyed she had to open her Worldbox X ONETOYS 1:6 Steel Wolf Travel Version WB-LSWA-97753 but she would do anything for her girlfriend.

“ You had to open your wolverine doll thing didn’t you?” Kara asked making fun of her.

“ IT’S NOT A DOLL IT’S AN ACCTION FIGURE” Lena said yelling yet softly speaking too.

“Sure honey, anyways let’s get to work” Kara said

“Okay let me pick you up and put you in my pocket, that way you’ll be more comfortable since well you can’t really do much”

Kara was about to climb onto Lena’s had when she had another idea “ Could I maybe stay inside your cleavage, since well you know everything is so big for me, I love your boobs now imagine them 20 times bigger?”

“I know you’re the size of a mouse but I can still make you sleep on the couch” Lena said as she picked up Kara, placed her on the left pocket of her shirt, and started walking to the lab.

======= * * * =======

They’ve been at it for hours, Lena had gotten the information she needed from Alex, she did experiment after experiment but nothing seemed to work, on the other hand Kara was walking all over the table trying to be useful but nothing worked, she was too small to help, she gave up and just sat down, but she was extremely bored.

“ Lee…….Lee…..Lena….Lee” Kara kept saying to her girlfriend’s attention.

“ Yes dear?”

“ I am extremely bored, do you have anything I could do?”

“ I have something that you might enjoy” Lena stood up and went over to one of her selves in the lab, she grabbed a red convertible toy car and placed it on the table. “ Here, this is a control remote toy car, I made it myself and manufacture it so that you don’t actually need the remote, you can drive it yourself like a normal car.”

Kara was a little confused, why would Lena need something like that?

“ Hey Lee , why exactly did you make that,? It’s not like you could drive it yourself.”

“ It was a little personal project I started in college, I built the car and then fix it so that it would work like a normal car, then I was going to build a machine that could compress or expand any object” As Lena was saying this she realize something that could help her bring back Kara to her normal size.

“Cool so can I use it?” Kara said hopeful, driving a toy car sounded way more fun than looking at papers.

Lena placed Kara in the driver seat of the car and then placed the car on the floor, “ Knock yourself out.

As Kara drove away into the apartment, Lena poured herself a class of whiskey to take the edge of, she then went to one of her old boxes labeled college that was on her lab, she opened it and found a small silver gun. She took it out and headed to the table where she started to work. After 30 minutes of her working she had figured out how to make the gun work, something she hadn’t been able to do back in college, as she looked up from her work she saw Streaky Chasing after Kara that was speeding through their apartment, she would use her freezing breath to slow down Streaky form time to time.

“ I could swear I only had one” Lena said as she looked at the empty glass.

Before she could finish her thought she heard a big crash coming from the living room. She quickly walked to where she had heard the noise, she saw the toy car had crashed into the coffee table in the living room, the car was fine but Kara looked like she was passed out.

“KARA” Lena rushed to pick up her tiny girlfriend from the floor.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Lena said with concern.

“I don’t know one minute I was driving through the living room using my freezing breath to play with Streaky and the next thing I know I was passed out” Kara said rubbing her eyes, looking tired.

“ I found a way to bring you back to your normal self but we have to hurry up before you get wor-“

Kara started coughing violently, she didn’t sound good at all, she was using her hand to cover her mouth and when she looked at it it was covered in blood. “ I think we need to go know, I don’t feel so good.”

“ I’ll cure you, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you” Lena said as she grabbed her jacket, placed a tired Kara in her pocket. She ran back to her Lab to grab the expansion gun and left, running straight to the DEO.

* * *

Once Lena and Kara got to the DEO they hurried to the lab where Alex was still trying to figure out how to bring back her sister to a normal size.

“ Oh great you’re here, we need to hurry this up” Alex said as she saw Lena enter her lab.

Lena took Kara out of her pocket and placed her in the table where Alex had been working on. “ We need to hurry up something is wrong with Kara, you know besides her size.”

“I know as I was doing research on the paulo esterm I discovered that the longer something or in this case someone is under it, the particles will start to deteriorate and eventually well….”

“You’re saying she could die” Lena said as she looked as her girlfriend.

“ If the gun doesn’t work then yeah, she could, her particles could vanish and kill her”

“Then let’s get to it” As Lena was about to grab the gung Alex stopped her.

“ Wait we can’t shoot her yet, she’s not strong enough”

“Alex we can’t waste any more time we have to do this now”

Alex kept trying to get the gun out of Lena’s hands but the CEO kept fighting back, but then they both heard a screamed coming out of Kara.

“AHHHHH” Kara yelled with whatever strength she had left.

“ Alex we have to do it” Lena said as she gently grabbed the super and placed her on the floor away from the tables.

“ Wait Lee if I don’t make it-“

“ Don’t talk like that you’ll be fine okay, I promised” Lena said as tears started forming in her eyes.

“ I know you promised but this is something we can’t know for sure, so in case I don’t make it I just need you to know that I love you, and I always will. I am so so so sorry I lied to you, about who I was, I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe” Kara was fighting her ownself to stay awake just a little longer.

Lena was now full on tears “ You can’t go yet I haven’t forgiven you, and I really want to, I haven’t had enough time with you, I want a future with you so you need to make it okay, just fight a little longer”

“ As hard as I can”

“ I love you okay, in any from or way”

“ Even if I sound like a chipmunk?” Kara said as she weakly smiled

Lena lightly chuckled “ Yes even then”

Lena stepped away from her girlfriend and walked up to where Alex was, she was about to grab the gun when the redhead stopped her.

“Let me do it, just in case anything goes wrong, you don’t need any more trauma”. Alex grabbed the gun and walked a few steps closer to where her sister was.

“ Okay everyone ready?” Alex looked at Lena to ger her the green light, when the CEO nodded her head yes Alex took her shot, pointing directly at Kara.

The lab was illuminated by a green laser like light and then everything went bright. Alex and Lena looked away from the light, but when the light disappeared then Looked back and Kara was standing there in her normal size with the same black suit on.

“ I guess the gun worked” Kara said with her normal voice back, she smiled and ran to hug her girlfriend and her sister.

The super let go of both the women, and looked down at herself. “Wait what’s going to happen to my supersuit?”

“I’ll wash it then I’ll make it bigger again, but first come here” Lena said as she grabbed Kara by the face and started making out with her.

“ WOWOWO, I do not need to see my baby sister suck face” Alex said as she starter leaving the lab.

“ I know we were together the whole day but I missed you” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and hugged her.

“ I missed you too” Kara hugged her back.

“ Come on let’s go home” Lena let go of Kara but she grabbed her hand.

As they were walking away something came up in Kara’s head “ So did the chipmunk voice turn you on?”

“Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it also sorry for the mistakes i had no beta reader, also happy birthday Chris!!!!


End file.
